


Hey, haven't we met before?

by ashimonaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime), 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Not Beta Read, Uchida Shuu - Freeform, lil sad in some parts, seiyuu voices all 5 characters, sorry warspite, this is a cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki
Summary: Warspite, Ark Royal and Mia Taylor meet. Chaos immerges.I'm having a kancolle and love live hyperfixation and I thought I'd write something considering 3 of them share a voice actor (shuu uchida, stan her)
Kudos: 1





	Hey, haven't we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> hyperfixation go brr,
> 
> not beta read i can't be bothered
> 
> also before yall kancolle fans come for me for making warspite in a wheelchair... shes canonically disabled yall are just ableist :( she uses a cane and a wheelchair in the game

“ _ Shit _ . Who are you guys?” Mia asked the pink-haired girl, who was staring at her with a blank expression, and the other blonde-haired girl, who was smiling while wheeling herself to them. 

“Did the Admiral not tell you? He usually tells everyone about newcomers…” The blonde said, frowning and resting her hands on her lap. The pink-haired girl sighed. 

“I'm Her Majesty's ship, Ark Royal. This here is my friend, Battleship Warspite, of the Queen Elizabeth-class.” Ark said, glaring at Mia. “And, you are?”

“Gah! I’m… I’m Mia Taylor… I’m from New York; I came to Japan to write songs,”

“Warspite’s and I are from Britain, although, people seem to think she’s Australian. God knows why.” Ark said. Warspite nodded and smiled again. Did she say anything? An awkward silence fell over the group, and Mia felt her eyes wander to Warspite’s probably over-the-top wheelchair. She wondered what happened, and if she could walk at all. The design didn’t seem to be… practical for a wheelchair; though they were battleships, practical designs didn’t really seem to matter if they were fighting at war all the time. 

“What kind of songs do you write?” Warspite asked. 

“Idol songs, I’m in an idol club…” Mia replied, hearing Ark sigh and Warspite gasp with excitement. 

“ _ Wow! _ I wish I could be an idol, but it’s a little hard with… y’know…” Warspite said, her voice sounding sadder at the end. She pointed to her wheelchair as if the other’s hadn’t noticed it before.

“I-”

“I saw you looking at it before, you wanted to ask what happened, right?”

“Y-Yeah… Only if you’re comfortable talking about it, of course!” 

“It was during a battle with Iowa before we became friends. She hit me into a wall by accident while we were on our break, and I fell. I fell 10 feet into the rocks and broke my legs. She brought me in for repairs straight away, but the damage was done. In the end, Kongou and Iowa helped build this wheelchair and helped me adjust to it. Sometimes I think about walking again, but it’ll never happen again. They simply, don’t work anymore. It sucks.” Warspite finished, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Ark sighed again and handed her sleeve over, improvising for not having a tissue.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Warspite…”

“It’s ok! It was years ago now, no use worrying about it.”

“Right then, now we’ve gotten  _ this _ out of the way, shouldn’t we show Mia-san the base?” Ark said, breaking up the silence that had built up in the room.

“Right… Sally go! Come on, you two!” Warspite said, wheeling away her wheelchair, with Ark running after her to help guide it. 

Mia smiled, then ran after the two. She might not feel like she knows them well just yet, but she sure does feel at home here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus story:
> 
> “Perth…?” 
> 
> “Yes, Gambier Bay?”
> 
> “I feel a disturbance in the base, is something happening?”


End file.
